


Полна сюрпризов

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: — Интересный способ снять мужика — напасть на него в подворотне.





	Полна сюрпризов

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл "Леди и бродяга"

— Хорошо дерёшься для девки в мини, — Флойд сплюнул кровь и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я полна сюрпризов, — ответила она.

У неё, кажется, даже волосы не растрепались. Вот зараза. Говорила Флойду бабушка — не недооценивай женщин на каблуках.

Этими каблуками они могут оставить тебя без детей.

Флойд даже не очень понял, как это вообще произошло — он просто хотел сесть на свой байк и поехать домой, может, немного протрезветь по пути, хотя этого как раз стоило избежать.

Но, кажется, он промахнулся байком в темноте переулка за баром. Градусы, конечно, тоже мешали узнаванию. Девчонка зря подошла к нему со спины — Флойд развернулся рывком, сбрасывая руку со своего плеча и тут же перехватывая чужую кисть.

А потом она ударила.

Вот же нервная.

— Как тебя зовут хоть, — поинтересовался Флойд, хлопая по карманам в поисках пачки сигарет. — Исторический день — мне разбила лицо женщина, которую я даже не трахал.

Он и трезвым вовремя заткнуться не мог.

Девчонка ударила его каблуком по лодыжке, а когда Флойд, сдавленно выругавшись, наклонился, упираясь руками в колени — ещё и врезала по лицу наотмашь открытой ладонью.

Чёрт её знает, что там за камешки у неё были в кольцах, но Флойд буквально слышал, как эти камешки вспороли кожу на скуле.

Отличное завершение вечера.

— Да успокойся ты, — рявкнул он, хватая её за руки и разворачивая к стене, вжимая в неё спиной.

Не лучшее положение, но она почему-то не стала пользоваться возможностью засадить ему коленом между ног. Только облизнула губы в красной матовой помаде и сообщила:

— Каролина.

— Лина, значит, — пробормотал Флойд, пытаясь отвлечься сперва на боль в ноге, а потом — болью в ноге от поднимающегося возбуждения. — А моё имя даже не спросишь?

Ему всегда нравились женщины, которые могли ему врезать. Мужчины тоже. Не все, конечно, но вот с Томом так всё и началось — с хорошей драки.

Впрочем, он сомневался, что с этой взбесившейся коброй ему что-то светит. Но у неё точно не все дома были — иначе не объяснить, почему она выгнулась и слизнула кровь с его разбитой губы.

— Плевать мне на твоё имя.

Флойд хмыкнул:

— Интересный способ снять мужика — напасть на него в подворотне.

— Заткнись, — бросила она и вцепилась в его губу зубами там, где кровоточило.

Флойд охнул и выпустил её ладони, вместо этого прижимая к кирпичной кладке всем телом.

Никогда не угадаешь, где повезёт.

Каролина обняла его за шею, пропуская язык глубже в свой рот, и Флойд задрал её юбку, не тратя времени. Он знал по опыту — когда девочка предпочитает бить по лицу в ответ на попытки поговорить, то, скорее всего, ей самой уже не до прелюдий.

Бёдра у неё были узкие и крепкие, как Флойду и нравилось.

Он отстранился, поворачивая её лицом к стене, и опустился на колени. Поцеловал бледную ягодицу, тут же прихватил кожу зубами с другой стороны.

— Флойд, — угрожающе начала Лина, и он снова встал. Слишком пьяный и возбуждённый, чтобы думать о том, что она в курсе, как его назвали родители.

Лина откуда-то достала пару блестящих квадратиков и завела руку за спину, ощупью находя его ладонь. Если с первым всё было ясно, то со вторым…

— В жизни не поверю, что ты ещё не промокла насквозь, милая.

Лина рассмеялась, бросая на него взгляд через плечо.

— А что, ты у нас слишком джентльмен, чтобы трахнуть леди в задницу?

У Флойда перед глазами потемнело от возбуждения.

— Всё, что леди захочет.

Он дёрнул молнию, приспустил джинсы и быстро раскатал латекс по члену.

После скользнул ладонью по бедру Лины, и дальше вперёд, твёрдо намеренный уделить внимание всему, до чего дотянется. И замер, нащупав чужой стояк.

Лина рассмеялась.

— Чем ты слушал на моменте про сюрпризы.

Флойда ничего не смущало, в общем-то.

Он зажал пакетик со смазкой зубами, чтобы стянуть бельё с этой прекрасной задницы, и неразборчиво ответил:

— Ну надо же, а я думал, мою самооценку после такого хука было уже не спасти.

— Завали-и-сь, чёрт, — ворчание перешло в стон, потом в ругань, когда Флойд сжал открывшуюся головку, растирая по ней влагу.

— Прости, детка, такой функции у меня нет.

Он замолчал, впрочем, придерживая уголок пакетика зубами, вскрывая его и выдавливая содержимое прямо между ягодиц. Сплюнул, скользнул по смазке пальцами, рискнул попробовать протолкнуть сразу два. Получилось легко.

Каролина, судя по всему, решила проклясть весь его род до седьмого колена.

Флойд хмыкнул, развёл пальцы внутри и вынул их, провёл ладонью по члену, смазывая и его. Приставил головку ко входу и надавил.

Каролина охнула и снова завела руку за спину, вцепилась наманикюренными ногтями в его бедро и дёрнула на себя. Флойд не собирался начинать так резко, но она сама подалась навстречу, насаживаясь.

И Флойд плюнул на манеры, вколачиваясь, в такт толчкам лаская чужой аккуратный член.

Каролина рассмеялась снова.

Чудесная ночь, подумал Флойд, прижимаясь разбитыми губами к узкой белой шее.


End file.
